muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Break Free
Break Free – singel amerykańskiej piosenkarki Ariany Grande Tekst Piosenki If you want it, take it I should've said it before Tried to hide it, fake it I can't pretend anymore I only wanna die alive Never by the hands of a broken heart I don't wanna hear you lie tonight Now that I've become who I really are This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free Cause I can't resist it no more This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free Cause I can't resist it no more You were better, deeper I was under your spell, yeah Like a deadly fever yeah, babe On the highway to hell I only wanna die alive Never by the hands of a broken heart I don't wanna hear you lie tonight Now that I've become who I really are This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free Cause I can't resist it no more This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free Cause I can't resist it no more Thought of your body, I came alive It was lethal, it was fatal In my dreams it felt so right But I woke up every time, oh baby This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free Cause I can't resist it no more This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free Cause I can't resist it no more Tłumaczenie Tekstu Jeśli chcesz to, bierz to Powinnam powiedzieć to wcześniej. Próbowałam to ukryć, sfałszować, Nie potrafię już dłużej udawać. Chcę tylko umrzeć żywa, Nigdy z rąk złamanego serca. Dzisiaj nie chcę słyszeć jak kłamiesz, Teraz, gdy stałam się kimś, kim na prawdę jestem. To jest moc w, której mówię "nie chcę ciebie", Jestem silniejsza niż byłam wcześniej. To jest moc w, której się uwalniam, Bo nie mogę już dłużej tego wytrzymać. To jest moc w, której mówię "nie chcę tego", Jestem silniejsza niż byłam przedtem. To jest moc w, której staje się wolna, Bo nie mogę już dłużej ciebie unikać. Byłeś lepszy, głębszy, Byłam tobą zafascynowana. Jak w śmiertelnej gorączce, tak, kochanie, Na autostradzie do piekła. Chcę tylko umrzeć żywa, Nigdy z rąk złamanego serca. Dzisiaj nie chcę słyszeć jak kłamiesz, Teraz, gdy stałam się kimś, kim na prawdę jestem. To jest moc, w której mówię "nie chcę tego", Jestem silniejsza niż byłam przedtem. To jest moc w, której się uwalniam, Bo nie mogę już dłużej ciebie unikać. To jest moc ,w której mówię "nie chcę tego", Jestem silniejsza niż byłam przedtem. To jest moc w, której się uwalniam, Bo nie mogę już dłużej ciebie unikać. Nigdy więcej, kochanie. Na myśl o twoim ciele ożywiałam się Było zabójcze, było fatalne W moich snach wydawało się dobre Ale budziłam się za każdym razem Och, kochanie. To jest moc w, której mówię "nie chcę tego", Jestem silniejsza niż byłam przedtem. To jest moc, której się uwalniam, Bo nie mogę dłużej ciebie unikać. To jest moc w, której mówię "nie chcę tego", Jestem silniejsza niż byłam przedtem. To jest moc w, której się uwalniam, Bo nie mogę dluzej ciebie unikać Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Ariana Grande